Two blades two hearts sneak preview
by Infinity Ash
Summary: here is a sneak preview of chapter 21 but not showing the whole thing till other chapters are finished


**Two blades two hearts sneak preview**

 **Supergirl found love**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and kill la kill here's a sneak preview for chapter 21 Incomplete and love triumphs hope you enjoy this preview but i'm not sharing what happens so enjoy**

(nightmare exe No one lives)

Ash was all injured cover in dirt was fighting Ryuko but was the same all are weak power down Mako who was wearing Senketsu notice Ash walks to her "Ash don't she'll kill you!" said Mako but Ash was still walking ignoring her "Ketchum quit being a fool" said Satsuki but Ash was still "I'm not letting that bitch and that fucking fruitcake doing that...to Ryuko " Ash said to them

"what's he thinking!" said Uzu

"he's like Matoi choosing love over his life?" said Ira as Ash reaches to her "Ryuko I know you can hear me I know you had Life fibres in you now.." Ash had show her what he had as his had pulls his heart but was like hers "Ryuko that's not you I know you hear my voice" then Ryuko heard his voice "A-Ash?" said in her mind as there was her memory

(Ryuko's memories of her and Ash)

"Hey I found that Lemon first" Ash said to the figure but didn't see the face "Sorry I found it first finders keepers" the figure said to Ash but like him didn't see Ash's face at all "Oh you want a challenge for the fruit are you" Ash said

"Oh really I like people who wants a challenge" that figure seems to enjoy battles just like Ash

"I thought I was the only one" Ash said

"Before we start I want to see the face of my opponent" the figure said that to him Ash agreed with it as they looked at each other Ash the saw that his opponent was a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. the girl was also staring him in the eyes

"hey sorry I was in a way" the girl said to him

"That's alright I'll get this one" Ash points the other lemon "yeah you should" she notice he was buying and eating a lemon "Ah eating a lemon I see" she said to Ash "yeah lemons are good you like lemons" Ash asked her "Yep name's Ryuko nice to meet you" Ryuko introduced herself to him " Ryuko that's awesome name I'm Ash I never met someone who likes lemons" Ash said

"Me neither i think we're going to get along just fine" Ryuko said to him

then when they were chased

bang!

Ryuko saw Ash got shot saving Senketsu as he collapsed "No you go to hell" said Tsumugu Ryuko was in shock seeing Ash dead "You're wrong about Ash... he was trying...to protect me and Senketsu!" said Ryuko as he points at her Senketsu

"Die you parasite!" but Tsumugu felt Ash's blood blade behind him at his throat the looked and saw it was Ash alive

"Ash!" Ryuko couldn't believe it he's alive

"How...I shot you" Tsumugu said

"Look again bastard" Ash points at the body disappeared "that was a shadow clone you shot dumbass now I fight fair as you fight dirty and cheated there was no honor in you and never was and the kamui are not just clothes. they are our friends we communicate to them. they have feelings like we do." Ash said to him Tsumugu then sees something about him he is who he was just like his father

"people and clothing can communicate It's impossible for them to become friends." said Tsumugu

"They can so!" said Mako who had appeared "Up until now, the only friends I had were in my head. but then I met Ash and Ryuko and I made a real one! those two like that could make friends with clothing! more to the point, they already has!" said Mako as Ash grabbed Senketsu and heads to Ryuko "Ryuko" she looks at him and mako with smiles "You have to take care of your friend." said Ash as Ryuko smiled then picks up Senketsu

"Thank you Ash and Mako..."

"Where were we before we were interrupted? now then. let go of it." Ash sees he still can't understand

"You'll have to pry him out of my cold dead hands!" said Ryuko

"You want to go through all that suffering again?" as Tsumugu was going to pull the trigger till Ash grabbed him then pinned him to the ground like what he did to Ryuko yesterday and crushed his weapon with his bare hands

"Listen you perverted bastard! don't you dare lay a finger on Ryuko. do, and I'll make you pay." said Ash

"He will do it" said Senketsu 2 as Tsumugu heard it

but one thing she remembered more was her first kiss

"Ash...is that really y..." Ash grabbed Ryuko at her waist then what shock and surprised Ryuko was that Ash kissed her in the lips Ryuko couldn't believe it Ash was really kissing her the one she fell in love actually loves her as well as they let go "Ash you just..." she has nothing to say but tears of joy as Ash smiles "Yes I had a crush on you since we met I found you very...beautiful Ryuko matoi." said Ash

"Me beautiful Ash" said Ryuko blushing

"Yes I think..." Ash was grabbed by Ryuko just kissed him as well

"Ah love in first sight just like in love stories" said Mako

(end memories)

Ryuko then was fighting off the brainwash just like Ash when he was control "NO I WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS NIETHER I NEVER HURT THE ONE I LOVE!" Ryuko then was free from being brainwashed as she removes Junketsu Ash then caught her when she's going to collapse as a minute Ryuko opened her eyes and saw Ash holding her she then grabbed and kiss as she let go

"Oh Ash, thank you I thought I lost you" Ryuko said in tears as Ash held her

"I never leave you Ryuko" said Ash till

"Ash look out!" said Mako as they see Junketsu attacked him Ash grabbed the sleeves "back off uniform you're not getting Ryuko" said Ash till junketsu morph into from uniform to coat matched his Senketsu 2

"what the?" Ash saw it

"easy Ash I'm not here to fight I'm here to join you"

 **that's it of the sneak preview of this chapter coming soon and why was Ash had life fibres and what did junketsu mean join him was there a secret hidden but can't share till it's full chapter arrives**

 **Review**


End file.
